


Verdant

by xNoLights



Series: Vertian and Adeline [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Meeting the Family, Romance, Size Kink, Tiny human loves Giant Turian, Turian Family, Voice Kink, turian culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: Part Two of the Vertian and Adeline series.Pretty much the next step in life after knowing full well you're going to marry your smol angry human girlfriend.





	1. Reunion

                Golden eyes met green for the first time in nearly a month. The already loud room where people were meeting up was then filled with the sound of a very excited human woman shoving her way past aliens and humans alike that were much bigger than her.  
                “VERTIAN!” she screamed as her small, strong legs launched herself into the arms of an impressively large turn. The behemoth encased her in his grip as he held her.  
                “Oh Addie…” he breathed as he held his beloved human girlfriend tightly to him. The time spent away from her was far too much for him… and he had shamelessly spent the vast majority of it keening and whining for his girlfriend.  
                Of course, it was a whole other matter that he had been back on Edessan at his family’s estate. The subtropical Garden world being an old and prosperous turian colony for decades. Bot to mention his Family being fairly well off and up in the hierarchy… he had been forced to go and make nice… especially once his immediate family had ousted that he had bound himself to a human.  
                He was as good as married… Emotionally, Spiritually…

                However, not Legally.

                Vertain was working on that… not that he was about to tell Addie. He wanted to surprise her. Pull all the stops, make her cry even with the cliché romance that he was planning. Even if his family was still throwing up roadblocks from it.  
                Ultimately the male would leave his family if it came down to it. Adeline would still love him if he was a bareface, he knew it. While he knew he wasn’t considered better than average by turian standards, he believed it when Adeline told him he was the sexiest thing on two legs… especially with the way she was all over him.  
                Even now, after a month apart a year after the reaper war, she was holding his face in her small hands and pecking feverishly at his mouth plates. To which he was loudly purring and singing giddy happiness in his subvocals. Even to the point other turians around him were highly amused… or disgusted. While it was a little more accepted that Turians and Humans could pursue relationships now, thanks to Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian, that didn’t mean that a lot of either species were on board with the concept.  
                Vertain couldn’t care less though. He loved Adeline, and that was NEVER going to change.

                She was so tiny in his grasp. Of course, being a five-foot two human would make her incredibly small compared to his seven foot eight height. Not to mention that he was incredibly thick and muscular for a turian. He was a Havoc of the 26th armiger, a power house of a specimen that could easily close combat a pair of krogan battlemasters. It had helped in the war greatly.  
                Adeline? She was a tiny, exceptionally bottom heavy N7 Shadow. A woman who barely came to the bottom of her boyfriend’s chest. She was also someone that he had often lifted and had perched on his shoulder, which was both amusing and humiliating. However, it was more of a mystery as to how the two of them were intimate. Humans were exceptionally stretchy… much to Vertian’s relief, and Adeline’s pleasure.

“Spirits! I’ve missed you.” Keened Vertian as he rubbed his face all over the tiny human female as she laughed and held his face.  
                Adeline giggled then and smoothed her boyfriend as soon as he was done scent marking her, she knew the motions already… he wasn’t particularly discreet. “Okay, So I’m here! Let’s go!”  
                “Right!” said the male as he lifted his girlfriend so she could once more perch on his shoulder. Happily, she did, and straddled his shoulders, her hands resting atop his head and gently stroking his fairly short fringe. “Okay so, I’m here, this is your home right?” she asked.  
                “Yup, this is Edessan…” he chirruped as they walked over to the luggage terminal and waited for her bags to come through on the belt. “I think you’ll like it here, considering it’s hot as hell itself.”  
                She laughed, “Oh you know me so well.” Her face cracking into a wide grin. “However I’d live on Noveria if it meant being with you forever.” Adeline green was someone who was easily cold, and very much appreciated that her massive boyfriend was a walking furnace.  
                “That… actually means a lot baby.” Smiled Vertain as he turned his head and looked up at her. She hummed happily and hugged his head tightly. He relished in the physical contact, forever having his mood lifted now that his small angry human girlfriend was back in his arms.

                                Siting in the hover-cab Adeline was nearly in the much larger turian’s lap. Her arms around his cowl as she kept slowly kissing him. Vertian moved his hand to her hip and sighed as he pulled her against him firmly.  
                “Oh I’ve missed you.”  
                “I’ve missed you too.” She panted as she moved and straddled his lap. Her hands fisting in the fabric of the pale green tank he wore. Her lips moved from his mouth to his mandibles, and then down to his neck where she licked against his pulse before sucking on his hide.  
                He nearly sprang from his plates. Gasping, he groped at her large rear with his hands before pressing her hips down to grind his pelvis against her core. His head fell back then, mouth agape and mandibles slack as he relished in the feeling of her all over him.  
                Adeline of course smiled against his neck before she bit at his jugular, laughing as he shivered beneath her. “You’re still so cute.”  
                Vertian merely grunted before he swallowed thickly, “As much as I want to fuck you right here and now… Probably isn’t the best idea to do it in a cab.”  
                Adeline pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “You’re seriously saying this after what you did to me the last time we shared a cab?”  
                Vertain flushed blue and gaped at her before he shut his mouth and pulled his mandibles tightly to his face. She of course, only laughed before pecking at his mouth plates. “Fine… We’ll wait till you take me back to wherever it is you plan on sleeping next to me for the foreseeable future.”  
                He hummed in contently before resting his head against hers, “Thank you, I just… my family is going to be there… and as much as I want you...” he swallowed thickly before resting his nose bridge against hers, “Meeting them while we smell of sex would be VERY bad…”  
                She nodded, nuzzling against him before she hugged his head to her petite chest. Her lips pecked at the top of his fringe before she sighed contently, her cheek now resting on his crown. “Meeting the family? Nerve wracking isn’t it?”  
                “Yeah… but it’s something we gotta do… I plan to spend forever with you.” He purred against her chest as he nuzzled into the softness of her, inhaling her scent and letting the complete comfort of her envelop him. “I plan to find a home with you… where we’ll open a little restaurant. We’ll have a garden… and so many little turian boys my plates will fade and your hair will turn white.”  
                She smiled as she nuzzled into him, remembering their promises. “You remembered…”  
                “Of course.”  
                “I Love that you did… and I love you.”  
                Vertain rumbled loudly before he moved his head to look up at her, his chin resting on her chest. “I love you too, and of course I remembered…”  
                She grinned broadly at him before leaning down and kissing him slowly, which he reciprocated. His hands sliding up her small body and taking in the feel of her once more. He was so lost in the closeness of the one he loved that he didn’t even notice that the cab had stopped at the front door of his family’s estate.  
                She didn’t even notice as the door lifted and exposed them to the stared of over a dozen turians.  
                “…Well… Looks like it’s true then…” rasped a very old turian as she leaned on a cane, a look of curiosity across her features.  
                Vertain pulled out of the kiss before he whipped his head and looked at the majority of his family. “Erm…” he gaped before he looked at Adeline, who held his head to her chest now and just stared at his relatives.  
                Of course it was Verdante, Vertian’s father, that spoke first. “Well, good to see that some things are the same after the war. Hello Adeline.” He purred at her.  
                Adeline looked at Vertian’s father before smiling weakly, “Hello…” she barely warbled. Vertain however just groaned before burying his face in her chest.  
                War was less stress than all of this was going to be…


	2. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried...

                “Adeline, as lovely as ever.” Purred Verdante as he held out his hand for the small human to take and help her from the car. Which, Adeline only looked at before shying away from it entirely. IT wasn’t that she hated Vertian’s father… it was that she could tell quite easily that he was being so… “nice” to only irritate his son.   
                She wouldn’t stand for it. So, instead she slid further back into the cab and then went out the opposite door. Vertian chuckled under his breath as he watched his girlfriend, before stepping from the cab himself. The Male was the tallest member of his family hands down. His elder brother, who was standing next to a black and wine-colored female turian and holding two children by the backs of their shirts, just barely came up to Vertian’s chin.   
                “Vertian!” snipped the elderly female as she hobbled over on her cane. She was grey and moss colored, like Vertian, both sharing the same shade of eye color and wheat markings.   
                Vertian chirruped, happy to see the elderly female. “Grandma!”   
                “Oh, my cute little grandson!” she purred at him as she reached up, the larger male leaning down, so she could stroke his face. “Look at you, I haven’t seen you properly in years. Look how handsome you are.” She cooed.   
                Adeline smiled, seeing someone so genuinely good to Vertian was nice, especially when she knew that he was the black sheep of his family… and treated as such. She then circled the car and came up to Vertian’s side, smiling genuinely to his grandmother and waited to be introduced.   
                Which Vertian of course did, “Grandma, this is Addie.” He game a warm grin to his girlfriend as he straightened and pulled her into his side. “Addie, babe, this is my Grandmother Alonix. She’s the matriarch of our family and clan.”   
                “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ma’am.” Smiled Adeline as she offered out her hand.   
                Alonix had other ideas though, she leaned on her cane and looked closely at the human who came up to her shoulder. “I have heard much about you Adeline Green.” She informed before she walked, circling the female. Her cane gently tapped at Vertian’s leg to make him move away so she could make her full circle, scrutinizing the human woman before her.   
                Vertian of course swallowed thickly, making brief eye contact with Adeline they both shared a level of fear under the eyes of the grandmother… the air itself seemed to still even as the rest of the family watched.

                That was until one of Vertian’s nephews spoke up…

                “Do all humans have big butts like Grandma, Granny Ali, and you Momma?” asked the child who was climbing up Verdalian and looking at his mother, who was in fact very hippy and bottom heavy for a turian.   
                That proved to be the breaking of Alonix as she stood and burst into laughter. “I believe that would be a better question to ask your maybe on day future aunt Sina.” She chirruped before walking back towards the large front doors of the mansion. “However, it seems to be a trend amongst the Pelacis men to hold interest in full figured turian women.”   
                Sina, a small turian lad jumped off his father’s shoulders, causing the man to sigh heavily. He then ran up to Adeline and grabbed at her shirt, hopping up and down, “So are all humans as big as you are?” his magenta colored eyes, obviously from his mother, wide and curious.   
                Vertian face palmed before he lifted his nephew up by the back of his shirt and walked over to his brother. “Here Verdalian, your crazy child.” He sighed. “And it’s good to see you Senvia.” He said as the female turian looked up at Vertian whilst taking her son back.   
                “It’s always good to see you too Vertian.” Laughed the female as she almost tossed her son off. “Go play with your brothers and cousins, stay out of trouble Sina.” She instructed. Her son obviously getting his looks from his mother, as they were the same color scheme. “I would like to be introduced.”   
                “Oh, Right.” Smiled Vertian weakly before he went over to Adeline and offered her his hand. Adeline looked at him before smirking, she however took his hand and went into his side, her face nuzzling into his chest slightly. “Senvia, this is Adeline Green. My Girlfriend.” He introduced, thanking the stars that Senvia was probably the most well behaved of his family… and completely accepting of his choices. “Addie, This is my Sister-in-law Senvia, and My Brother, Verdalian.”   
                Senvia extended her hand and shook Adeline’s giving a warm turian smile. “It’s great to finally meet you. Vertian here missed you dearly, I don’t think I heard him talk of much else this past month other than you.” she laughed lightly, “I can see why, you are very pretty.”   
                She blushed, looking at her feet as she shook the female turian’s hand, “Oh, Thank you… It’s a pleasure to meet you too, and you’re absolutely stunning.” Adeline admitted as she looked up. Verdalian then offered out his hand.   
                “I do hope my little brother hasn’t ever been a burden on you.” He said good naturedly. When Vertian narrowed his eyes and growled the male just smiled warmly and laughed, “I mean it can’t be easy sleeping next to this behemoth.”   
                “Actually he’s very comfortable.” Grinned Adeline as she hugged Vertian around the waist. “And he’s never a burden. He’s always so loving and wonderful to me.”  
                “Seems like you could take lessons from your brother my beloved.” Heckled Senvia.   
                Verdalian looked at his wife before clicking at her and then leaning down, their heads touching, “Don’t be so abrasive my darling, you know you hold the stars up in my sky.”   
                “Do you see this buttering up Adeline? This is what the Pelacis men do when they know they’re being bad.” She laughed before nuzzling her husband and resting her hand on his chest. The male of course began purring, his eyes pulling from his wife to look at his brother and his mate. “Though I suppose I can let him have a little slack, he does help me care for our brood.”   
                “How many children do you have?” asked Adeline as she watched the couple.   
                “Well, we’re up to six now.” Laughed Verdalian as he looked down at his mate, “Just found out earlier today.”   
                “AGAIN?!” squawked Vertian, “Seriously, Bro… protection, it’s an amazing thing. You know? You won’t have to single handedly ensure the survival of our clan by creating a sub clan of just your offspring?” he exclaimed before looking at Senvia. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”   
                “I’m fine Vertian, It does take two to make another life you know…” she laughed before swatting at him. “And don’t worry, I fully look forward to all the children you will have with Adeline. I can’t wait to be called Aunty rather than Mom.”   
                Adeline smiled weakly, “That sounds like a blessing.”   
                Senvia and Verdalian didn’t miss the sad note. Vertian especially didn’t as he laced his fingers with Adeline’s. “White hair and faded plates right babe?”   
                She brightened. “Yeah.”   
                “So are you two planning on trying for a hybrid someday? Or adoption?” asked Verdalian before Senvia elbowed him in the stomach, sending the male doubling over.   
                “That’s an invasive question Dear. Please excuse my mate, he’s as dense as lead.” She snipped before looking at the two. “Well, you two should retire until dinner. Get some rest, some time alone… after all it seemed you were sadly interrupted when the cab stopped.”   
                Vertian flushed blue again before chirping softly and looking away, his free hand at the back of his neck. Adeline however Cheshire grinned, “well it’s been a month since I’ve been able to worship my turian god of a boyfriend.”  
                Senvia burst into laughter, only to verge on hysterical when Vertian gaped and then hid his face in his hands. “Oh! I like you!” she sang with happy subvocals as she rushed forward and hugged the small human. “Good job Vertian, Oh she’s a treasure.” Her voice light and happy as she walked into the mansion.  
                “Pleasure to meet you Addie.” Grinned Verdalian as he clapped his brother on the shoulder and touched heads with him before following his wife. Who was now chattering at him on how they had to get their brood together.   
  
                Vertian watched his brother and sister-in-law go before he looked at Adeline. His eyes softened as he turned and faced her fully. “That went surprisingly well.”  
                “Did it?” she asked gently as she stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his waist. “Good, because I want to be able to make you and your family happy.”   
                “You’ve always made me happy Adeline. You’re my girl, my mate.” He sighed before he cupped her face in his large hand and leaned down, resting his nose bridge against hers. “My grandmother seems okay with you at least, and Senvia and Verdalian like you… Things should go a lot smoother than I anticipated.” He whispered at her as he nuzzled against her, a light purr in his subvocals.   
                “I’m glad, however I’m not more focused on picking up where we left off in the cab?” she whispered lowly before brushing her lips against his mouth plates. “It has been a month, and I missed you and your touch more than anything.”   
                He rumbled at her, nipping at her lips gently. “I think that is a good idea, picking up where we left off… being around my family stressed me out a little.”   
                “Fight or fuck right?” she laughed before wrapping her arms around his cowl and sighing against his mouth.   
                He chuckled before scooping her up in one arm, “Fighting doesn’t sound so good right now.”  
                “Oh?”  
                “Mmhmmm…” he rumbled as he grabbed her bag from the trunk, still carrying her. “So that means only one other way to destress.”  
                “Then I guess we’ll just have to get you completely relaxed” Laughed Adeline as she hugged his head to her chest, now perched on his shoulder. “Get me to our room.”. Vertian hummed happily, still purring as he entered the mansion and shut the door with his foot.   
                He had major plans to make up for a month of no contact with his mate… and it would be a great way to work out some stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Myself and Drakes.  
> \- Please excuse grammatical and spelling errors... I'm writing without a beta or help.


End file.
